User blog:PowerOfFailing/Me trying to write a fan story - An unexpected visit
So, let me write a few questions as an intruduction.. after @Ginnyharry4ever challenged me to write a story, i accepted. Also, please note that this a fan-made story. It doesnt tell you what will happen/happened in the Pride Lands. I think thats all you have to know, right? So.. ---- It was a sunny day in the Pridelands, just like every other summer day. Nobody expected that it would result in such a big event. The pride was just relaxing in the shadow of their den, due to the neverending heat. Meanwhile, at the other side of the Pride Lands, something quite unusual is going on. Scar´s pride is planning an attack on Simba´s kingdom. They want to fulfill Scar´s dying wish; to take over the kingdom. This time, their plan has literally no mistakes. Their pride is allied with a group of snakes under the leadership of Helga. Planning goes on and on for several days. After a couple of days, they send out Munka, a wounded cub, who is desperate to find help for his survival. He finally arrives at the Pride Rock, where he talkes to Simba. Simba feels so bad for his fate, so he decides to take care of him with the rest of the pride. When Kion hears that there is a new, foreign cub, he can´t wait to see him. "Hi, uhm, i am Kion, the prince" says Kion, when meeting Munka for the first time. "Hi, i am Munka, nice to meet you". Kion is so glad that he has a friend of his age. Time flows quickly, and Munka heals up. The whole pride knows him and they love him, just like if he was one of them. One day, he respectfully asks Simba, if he could show him his kingdom. Simba cheerfully agrees. Kion wants to go with them, but he being bathed by his mother Nala. Noone knew that this might have saved his life. Everything went exactly according to Scar´s pride. When Simba and Munka arrive at the border of the Pride Lands, Munka asks him, if they could go into the Swamp. Simba refuses to do so, because there might be a real danger hiding everywhere. But Munka keeps begging about it, and Simba finally agrees to go there. Another step done for the Scar´s Pride. Simba doesn´t want to go deep into the Swamp, because he hasn´t been there for a couple of years and he is afraid that they might get lost. Just when they are about to go back, something happens. The Scar´s pride shows up, including all the snakes. Simba is very suprised. "What are you doing here, Simba?" asks Numga, Zira´s sister. "Its not your concern, leave me and Munka alone!", says Simba. "Great job Munka, great job. I didnt believe in you, but i was wrong. You are the perfect one for this job!" "You betrayer! We have taken care of you and this is what we get in return?!" .... Meanwhile, at the Pride rock, everyone is starting to get worried. Nala is nervously thinking about what might have happened. She calls Kiara, Kovu and Zazu and asks them, if they would go and search for him and Munka. They all willingly agree, but Kion heard it too, and now he wants to go with them. Nala doesn´t want him to go, because it might be dangerous, but Kiara finally decides to take him with them, if the will follow their instructions. The group is now on their way to find Simba. At the swamp, the situation is getting dire. Simba, surrounded by many enemies is helpless, because he knows that he cant beat the enemy, when he is outnumbered that largely. But Numga still continues to talk.. "Simba, i bet you know, why this happened to you, right?" "You, you are Scar´s pride, thats all i know. But i can clearly say why you are here." "Great, because that will be the last thing you have thought about! When you killed Scar, you really thought that we wouldnt get our revenge?! You thought that Scar´s soul is forever dead?!" "No, I haven´t, because Scar will live forever, he lives in you.. just like my father lives inside of me." "Nice, now you are trying to be cute with your daddy, right?" Numga continues.. Fortunately, the rescue group had chosen the right direction to go. They arrived on a hill, just several metres from Simba. "This is not looking good" said Kovu. "You are right, we have to figure out something quickly, before is too late.." said Kiara. "I think i got it" said Kion. "Kion, its not time to play, this is serious!" said Kiara incredulously. "Wait, give me a chance!" "First of all, Zazu, you have to go and call the rest of the pride, we cant pull this off" Kion continued. "Thats a good idea, im on my way" Zazu said and then disapperaed with speed. "Okay.. We need to distract them. Throw a rock over there!" said Kion. Kovu immediatelly picked the closest rock and he threw it over them. "What was that?" said Numga. "Its not your daddy, is it? No way he would rescue you now. No one can do it". Simba was silent. "Well, looks like it didnt work" said Kovu. "Any ideas?" said Kiara. "I got one. I have to go there. Simba did a favor to me and i need to do the same." Said Kovu. "No, please, dont go there, Kovu! You know that i love you, if they kill you, i will kill myself" said Kiara. "Looks like we dont have a choice. Wish me luck." "Noo!" shouted Kiara, but Kovu was already on the way. "Hello, Numga." he said. "And who are you?! Why do you have that scar near your eye? You are one of us, arent you?" said Numga. "I am." This deeply shocked Simba, but he remained silent. "I was one of them, but it was a terrible mistake in my life. I want to return to my home pride." said Kovu, hoping for Numga to agree. "I understand you, you can join us! Join us and see the king die!" said Numga. "Wait, wait, wait. You cant just kill him. This is an imporant kill in the history of Scar. You have to do it like Scar would" said Kovu, trying to distract attention from Simba. "And how would Scar kill Simba?" "You dont know? I was thinking that would know it when you are a leader of his pride!" said Kovu, hoping for more distraction. Meanwhile, Zazu already arrived at the Pride rock and he called the whole pride for help. They were now on their way to the swamp. "What are you trying to say? Are you trying to say that i dont deserve to lead Scar´s pride?!" said Numga angrily. "Thats what you think." siad Kovu when he tried to distract even more attention to himself. Numga was now confused, as she was looking at Kovu. "So, are we having a discussion or are we killing him?!" said Helga, leader of the snakes. But at this very moment, the pride arrived to rescue Simba. Kion was still watching the situation from the hill and he was crying quietly." "Dont worry Kion, we are here to rescue him, everything will be okay." said Nala. The pride went straight for the fight." Simba was very suprised to see the ones he loved trying to rescue him, when he was hopeless. The fight has begun. Two prides were fighting againts each other. When Kion saw everyone fight, he just continued to cry louder and louder. The Snakes were almost all dead, except for Helga nad a few others, trying to run from the battlefield, because they knew they didn´t stand a chance. Scar´s pride was almost out! Only a few lionesses were still alive, and they were falling one after one, to the ground. After a few seconds, only Munka and Numga remained. The fight stopped. Munka was trying to run, but he knew that he would be killed no matter what. "This cant be happening! We have the right to take the throne because you murdered Scar!" said Numga. "I didnt murder him. He had chosen to murder himself." said Simba. Then, they killed Numga. The only one remaining was Munka, who was crouching and shaking in fear. "Why did you do this? Why did you betray our pride, when we took care of you!" "I.. I didnt mean to. They would kill me if I didnt do this. I had no choice. I am sorry." said Munka. "Tell me a reason to believe you!" said Simba angrily. "You dont have to believe me if you dont want to. But if you do, you will do the right thing." said Munka helplessly. Daddy, please, let him live! Said Kion while he was crying. We had a great time together, I know he didnt want to do this!" Simba listened to Kion and he forgave him. Munka was very suprised to see them letting him alive and forgetting everything. The pride returned to the Pride rock. Many lionesses were seriously hurt, including Nala and Sarabi, but everyone was alive. The pride then took care of everyone who was hurt. After a few days, things settled down and Munka began playing with Kion once again. Simba knew that he did the right thing. And after all, Kiara was very happy as well, because Kion had someone to play with and she could spend more time with her mate, Kovu. ---- The story ends here. If you made it through, thank you for your time! I hope you enjoyed it. The challenge has been completed! Category:Blog posts